disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira
Zira is a character played by User:Scootaloo lover23 Scootaloo lover23 About Zira, She had 3 cubs Kovu (the youngest), Vitani (second oldest), Nuka (the oldest and dumest). She is a little brown with a grayish make on her head, She has a hole in her left ear, and blood red eyes. Zira controlled the other lions that hated the King. Zira's lullaby is to hear the King's crys of pain and here pride cry for mercy and pain. Zira died trying to kill Simba. Personality Zira is opportunistic, cynical, and imposing, letting her emotions control her constantly, which usually leads to her launching into venomous rants and invective. She seems to be patient, as she was willing to wait until Kovu became a young adult before putting her plans into motion. However, she generally shows little affection even for her children unless they are of use to her, and is willing to abandon or even kill them if they will not follow her path of vengeance. However, despite her strengths, she suffers the same downfall as Scar; her hatred blinds her. Zira does seem to care for her family and her Pride, despite her vindictive nature, showing depression when Nuka dies, and pride when Nuka and Vitani say or do things that appeal to her plan. Although Zira hated Simba completely, her interactions with the rest of the pride were comparatively neutral, which is especially evident in her introduction: When Simba and Zira encounter each other when the latter attempted to ambush Kiara, after identifying Simba in a tone that obviously implied that she was excited at the opportunity to exact revenge, she saw the rest of the pride arrive with Simba, and identified Nala in a curt tone. People Kovu: Her youngest and king to be to be in her mind to take over pride rock Vitani: She's the second oldest and follows after Zira Nuka: The oldest and dumest. Nuka tries impressing Zira because she pays to much attention to Kovu. Quotes This lands belong to Scar! And you were supposed to be watching him! You've killed your own brother" If you will not fight then you will die as well. I'll never let it go! This is for you Scar. (Her last words) Never. (Her last words from a deleted scene where she falls into her suicide) Videos Zira's Lullaby Zira: '' Sleep, my little Kovu...'' :Let your dreams take wing. :One day when you're big and strong, :You will be a king. :Good night... :(spoken)'' Good night, my little prince.'' :Tomorrow, your training intensifies. :(sung) I've been exiled, persecuted; :Left alone with no defense :When I think of what that brute did, :I get a little tense. :But I dream a dream so pretty, :That I don't feel so depressed. :Cause it soothes my inner kitty,'' :And it helps me get some rest! :The sound of Simba's dying gasp; :His daughter squealing in my grasp; :His lionesses' mournful cry; ZiraSmile.jpeg Zira 2 (1).jpg Zira 2 (3).jpg Zira and Vitani.png|Vitani Vitani.png Kovu.jpg|Kovu Zira and son.jpg Zira and Nuka.jpg|Nuka Nuka.jpg Zira 2 (2).jpg|Main photo Zira 2 (4).jpg '' :''That's my lullaby! :Now the past I've tried forgetting... :And my foes I could forgive... :Trouble is, I knows it's petty... :But I hate to let them live! : ''Nuka:'' So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree! ''Zira: '' Oh, the battle may be bloody... but that kind of works for me! "''Kovu! What a guy!" "That's my Lullaby!"'' '' The melody of angry growls;'' '' A counterpoint of painful howls; '' '' A symphony of death, oh my! '' '' That's my lullaby...'' Scar is gone... but Zira's still around To love this little lad. 'Till he learns to be a killer '' ''With a lust for being bad! ''Nuka: '' 'Sleep, ya little termite! '' Uh--I mean, precious little thing!'' ''Vitani:'' ''One day when you're big and strong--'' ''Zira:'' ''--You will be a king!'' The pounding of the drums of war; The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar! ''Nuka:'' The joy of vengeance! ''Vitani:'' Testify! ''Zira:'' I can hear the cheering! ''Nuka & Vitani:'' Kovu! What a guy! ''Zira:''' ''Payback time is nearing, And then our flag will fly! Against a blood-red sky... That's my lullaby! Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased